


excerpts - rotten

by pertines



Series: doc's kink dungeon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, Leather, M/M, Master/Slave, Medical Kink, Restraints
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pertines/pseuds/pertines
Summary: Dr. Dreadful and his little minion have some fun. an old collaborative work I dressed up





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not a serious work. it's just a bunch of excerpts, so it might not make a lot of sense.

It had been a long day at the hospital. And, honestly, harboring an abductee really didn't help the doctor’s nerves. He'd definitely snapped more than once since the evening he had snatched his little subject up. It was harder yet to determine if he was losing his edge or if the constant screaming keeping him up at night was driving him insane. Fortunately, the boy passed out often. No screaming or kicking, just quiet and the hum of the furnace. 

Apparently, the young man’s name was Aaron. He had thought to check his record for the proper requirements, and was pleasantly surprised. Besides his feeble demeanor, Aaron was in relatively good health. At least, for the purpose he would serve to Anthus' quest for knowledge. 

Now, the second time that night, Anthus could hear the gentle stirrings of a voice. The walls of his large house were anything but thin, but the cellar door always gave way, even when closed. Anthus could usually hear anything going on downstairs in the basement, reminiscent of the days when his daughter would sneak boys into the house. He set down his book and grabbed the then stale cup of coffee -- he'd been waiting all night, but Anthus didn't need coffee to stay awake. He was incredibly excited. 

On the way down, the coffee was discarded, and supplies were gathered. He had yet to do a real physical exam, so he would need to do that before anything else. Calloused hands reached for the medicine cabinet, within which lay the necessary supplies: gloves, sedative, and the tool to disperse it. He'd willingly paid for all his medical supplies, as he thought he would need to. An adjustment to his glasses hiding bleary eyes and Anthus was soon heading for the door to the basement. He stuffed the things into one of the larger pockets of his coat and opened the door. It creaked quite loudly, announcing his presence atop the set of stairs.

/

The first thing Aaron heard was a soft whimper, something akin to the noise a wounded animal might make if it was in its final throes of death. And then, heavy breathing; breathing deep within his chest, dragging inwards, choking and gasping, sputtering to life. As he cracked his eyes open and struggled to focus without his glasses on, he became increasingly aware of the fact that it was himself that was whimpering- and his own gasps for breath. Aaron grunted-something hurt, strained, as if he had been holding a barbell for too long and his muscles ached something awful. 

"...Hello?" he croaked. His lips were parched, tongue dry, throat aching. Why was it aching...? And then it hit him. He had been screaming. Aaron winced as he struggled to recall everything that had happened to his prior state.... the last thing he remembered was being in a doctor's office. An appointment of some sort? Yes... it was his yearly checkup, with a new doctor that seemed a little off. And then a sharp pain in his head, and his screams muffled by cloth... cloth?? 

Oh, fuck. 

The boy gagged a little as he realised that he had been kidnapped. And then the pain in his arms suddenly made sense- they were bound above him, hogtied by scratchy rope, exposing his bare chest. He appeared to be tied to a tall wooden pole, his ankles bound together, skinny legs also bare. He was wearing nothing but his briefs- god damnit, where were his glasses?

Someone was coming... 

"HELP!! Someone, PLEASE!" Aaron wailed, his voice managing somehow to return just in time for him to holler. 

He grunted and strained against the ropes, but to no avail-he was painfully, horribly stuck. The boy shivered as a sudden blast of cold air assaulted his bare skin and the door at the top of the basement stairs opened. 

The man descended slowly, his oxfords tapped against the wood stairs. "I'm coming," he called, "Please, calm down.”

His sight had not yet adjusted to the darkness, but still he directed his focus to one of the large support poles at the far end of the basement. There lay a struggling mass of what he presumed to be a patient, but the man could barely see a thing. He made a comment on how dim it was, locating a light. One hanging bulb on the other side of the room wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. It swung back and forth perpetually as Anthus then walked toward the struggling lad. 

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore; Aaron looked up just in time for the hanging bulb to be turned on, plunging him into blindness for a moment. He grimaced, looking away once more. 

 

///

Oh, fuck. Aaron hissed and squeezed his eyes shut as the doctor suddenly reached down again and wrapped his glove-clad hand around his member and then instantly began pumping it expertly. The water grew violent, splashing little droplets on the wall with each jerk, and all the boy could do was kick his feet a little and groan. He reached a hand up to bite his finger, struggling to stifle his moans and not show any signs of arousal. He was sickened, physically ill at the fact that this strange man was touching him. All the same, though, his cock was starting to respond to the stimulation. He was getting hard, his toes curling and hips bucking in to the doctor's touch. 

His head was forced at an angle, and Aaron was made to stare at Anthus as he was assaulted. He whined, face bright pink with embarrassment.

"I wonder how much you will resist me later, when you’re warm and well fed," he mused with a strained voice, as if he were having trouble governing himself. "Maybe I should keep you like this all the time. It would be so much easier on me that way." Anthus smiled again.

"What do you think about that, Aaron?"

He gasped for breath, eyes full of pure hatred and terror as they locked on to Anthus' pale green.

Aaron squirmed and tried desperately to press his knees together, push the roving hand out of the way, but it was fruitless and they both knew it. The skinny kid leaned his head back against the wall, fists clenching. It was infuriating how close he was to fighting back and pushing him away -- yet so far. Aaron felt utterly useless, unable to do anything but whimper and moan in response to his assault.  
His hips started to grind in towards Anthus' hand, a rhythm building between them. His shaft was swollen, twitching every now and then. 

"Nn--noohhhh god--" Aaron moaned, his voice cracking.

Anthus knew he then had Aaron in the palm of his hand. Ah, literally... and figuratively. 

"Oh, I don't know," Anthus was already losing his breath a little, too, at sight before him; like a meal, just waiting to be eaten. "You're doing so very good for me right now. You're making it quite difficult for me to decide." He relished the sounds Aaron made, and how desperately he tried to shut him out, and the water shifting more and more as Anthus picked up the pace.

The increasing speed reduced poor Aaron into a panting, moaning heap; his mouth was half-open, eyelids fluttering as he gripped both sides of the bathtub as traction so he could grind his hips back in to Anthus' ruthless ministrations. 

He could feel himself growing close-the boy cursed under his breath as he gave in to the pleasure, precum dripping down the head now; body trembling and begging desperately for more.

Anthus was leaning farther over the lip of the tub, more than he had before, eager to meet the needs of his captive. He breathed in all of the noises coming from Aaron, and exhaled demeaning words of encouragement. 

"I'm so pleased, Aaron. Such a good start. I really am, ah, exuberant! You're doing very well!"

///

The doctor grinned widely. "Eager! That's very, very good!" He was in a much better mood than the previous night, obviously. Everything was going according to his projections. 

"Well, I'm going to take these upstairs and I'll come back with your special treat. In the meantime, I'd very much appreciate it if you stood and walked around this room a little bit." He picked up the dishes and quickly exited the room. 

Aaron blinked in surprise at his captor's departure-perhaps the 'treat' was something else entirely than what he expected? He was barely able to mask his disappointment as Anthus exited the room. 

Aaron sighed and leaned back against the pillows, heart still pounding in his head. One hand was firmly placed on his stomach, rubbing it in slow, gentle circles just as the doctor had. God, was he desperate. Before he knew what he was doing, Aaron found himself reaching his right hand under his pants and shamelessly toying with himself, his teeth and fist clenching as he desperately tried to get himself off before the doctor returned.

He pressed his head back against the pillows, one of his hands balled up, fingers firmly clenched between his teeth. The other was under his thin, blue cotton pants. Aaron pressed his hips forwards, desperately trying to get off. The need was just too strong.

 

Anthus padded down the steps and looked around. He held initial disappointment to see Aaron still reclining on the bed, but quickly came to realize what was occurring. 

"Oh, Aaron," he said before he even walked over to the bed. "I tell you to walk around, and this is what you do instead?" With his hands on his hips, Anthus took his time to stride over. 

"Touching yourself? No, no, you simply cannot do this --" The man grabbed Aaron's arm and gave a mindful but swift tug on his arm. "I'll have to express limitations on your activity, Aaron, if you keep doing this. I don't like bad habits."

Suddenly the then-familiar strong, firm hands reached down and grabbed his arm away. Aaron yelped in surprise, his eyes wide and filled with humiliation. 

"No! Oh, god, I'm so sorry...I'm d-disgusting, oh my god..." he spluttered, filled with a sudden intense rush of disgust as he was yanked out of bed by his keeper.

Anthus ensured that Aaron was sitting comfortably again before speaking. "Only when I'm present can you do anything. You can read, write, sleep, but anything else I must be present for." With that being said, Anthus took a step back and stuck his thumbs fashionably in his pockets. He raised his eyebrows, expectant. 

Aaron sat back down, crossing his legs and looking away sheepishly. It wasn't until the two of them were standing there in silence for a few moments that it dawned upon him exactly what the doctor wanted him to do.

Aaron's mouth hung open slightly, aghast, as if to say, " is this what you want me to do?! " The man's knowing stare was answer enough.

With a slight whimper, Aaron slowly wriggled out of his pants, with some difficulty due to his hard on, and began touching himself again, his hand slowly stroking himself off. 

"Please don't make me do this," he whimpered, face burning up. He had never felt more humiliated in his entire life.

"You started this, Aaron," he said in an accusatory tone. "I suggest you finish it -- very fast." Anthus then folded his arms over his sweater and tilted his chin downwards, peering over his square-framed glasses. 

"If you're speedy, I'll still give you your nice treat."

Aaron groaned. He was perfectly capable of not dealing with it and waiting for it to go down on its own, but the doctor seemed oddly insistent on him finishing. 

He pumped faster, breath hitching in his throat as he fantasized about something truly dreadful: the doctor, dominating him, fucking him relentlessly. 

He let out a sharp gasp as he felt himself draw close at long last, his dick tensing before releasing once more. He let out a low moan as he exploded in his own hand. Cum dripped down his fingers, onto the bedsheets below him. He panted, fluids still seeping from his cock for several more moments before he finally relaxed.

Anthus observed this spectacle, and when it was over, simply nodded and stepped over, grabbing Aaron to get him up. "I'll bring sheets," he promised. "Fortunately, you won't be needing the bed for the current moment." Swiftly, Anthus stripped the bed and left the pile, too eager now to stop and fold. "Use them to wipe yourself off. I'll go get my things, and I want you to be sitting down in that chair over there when I come back down." He started for the stairs.

"Y-yes, sir," Aaron murmured, voice shaky and obviously disgusted with himself.

 

///

 

Anthus limped behind. He still felt the odd tingling sensation in his leg, but it was easier to ignore. He dropped his bag next to Aaron on the bed and grabbed one of his hands to replace it. 

"Aaron, I need you to get onto your back and pull your shirt up. I know it'll be a bit uncomfortable due to your, mm, stomach, but you'll be fine. I'm going to look at where I injected you."

Aaron cleared his throat and looked at him awkwardly, before sitting up a bit and pulling up his shirt for what felt like the millionth time. Although he had been asked to do this numerous times before, it was just as humiliating.

"Oh, I meant, turn over. Onto your stomach." Anthus did a twirling motion with his hand. 

He wrinkled his nose at the suggestion but did so, turning over and then gagging a little as his bulge was squeezed uncomfortably.

Anthus grinned to himself. Then, as swiftly as he could manage, he was on the bed. He seated himself on Aaron's legs and seized his wrists with just one of his hands, reaching for the bag with the other. He squeezed the bruise from their earlier scuffle, letting Aaron know he was in control, and to relish the brat’s pained whelp in response.

Aaron groaned and tried desperately to turn over, but the strain on his wrist and the doctor's strong arms were too much, and he was stuck pinned down.

"Wh- why are you…"

The bag clicked open, and Anthus pulled the cuffs out. It was a hard job, getting cuffs onto a struggling boy with one hand, but it was easier with practice. The first wrist was fastened, the bruised one. For his current state, the man was doing very well; something he had trained his hands to do for years, like writing. 

“You told me… NO!” Aaron was thrashing more and more, trying to get his arms away from the hands of his captor.

 

Anthus buckled the other wrist and let go. "They're comfortable, aren't they? Very expensive, medical grade. I hope you appreciate them." He was really speaking to himself, as he doubted Aaron could hear him over his own screaming. After the arms were taken care of, Anthus turned around and reached into the bag once more for his hobbles. 

This is too fun, he thought. While he was straddling Aaron's legs, he also pressed them down until he was ready to apply the leg restraints, lifting up and holding them together. 

"This should teach you," he smarted. "You won't be able to kick me in this."

The weight of the man on his legs ached; Aaron groaned and twisted his head around to see. He was putting some strange contraption into his ankles, locking his legs together. He pounded on the wall with his bound fists.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm teaching you your place." 

Anthus extracted a lock from the bag next, and slid it through the loop. "Even if I let your hands free, you won't be out of your hobbles unless I let you." He joyfully clinked the metal together and applied the other lock to Aaron's opposite foot. 

Once he was certain everything was properly in place, Anthus slid off of the bed with less grace than he would like to admit. He grinned at his handiwork with satisfaction. 

"You can walk, but you can't run, and you certainly won't kick."

Aaron whined, the words sending chills up his spine.

He squirmed and twisted his body around so that he was sitting up awkwardly, his arms tightly pinned to his back. The bruises on his wrist ached and seared white-hot as he strained against the leather. 

Tears stained his cheeks and snot dribbled down his nose, giving him the appearance of a sniveling child.

"Why..." Was all he could manage.

"Why? Well, I think you know why, Aaron. I warned you many times what would happen if you defied me, and this is the result. You can't control yourself, so I have to do it for you."

With one more hand into the bag, Anthus pulled out the collar. "This is the last piece," he held it in his hands for show. "I think it'll be great for making sure you don't wander off anywhere. Don't cry, Aaron, I know better than to tie you too short on a post. You’ll be getting plenty of exercise."

Anthus got closer, ready to put on and lock the collar. Observing from afar, Anthus did think it looked quite striking in contrast with Aaron's deeply colored eyes and hair; and he loved the way it complemented the blue hospital garb. 

His eyes widened at the sight of it-shit, what the hell was that?! He bucked his hips forward, shaking his head. 

"No… No, no no no!!!" Aaron flinched and gagged at the collar around his neck, practically choking him and locking his head firmly in place. 

"It's for your own good," Anthus muttered in a reassuring tone as he reached around Aaron. 

Despite Anthus' words, Aaron couldn't help but begin to sob, tears gathering in the collar.

"Mmm," Anthus hummed. He took a moment to locate the lock, but once he did he savored the sound of the metallic click. The doctor stepped back. He was grinning widely. 

"You look beautiful, Aaron."

He sobbed and leaned forwards, groaning in pain as his head was entirely locked into place and all he could do was pivot his stiff body sideways. The compliment made him shudder, made the hair on the back of his neck rise. "Y-you pervert.." he choked, "Wh-what, do you get off on this or something?!" Aaron spat.

"I do, yes." Anthus said it very seriously. "That's not important to you, though. I'm doing it for your health, not for my enjoyment." It might as well have been a lie; Anthus really was getting quite unreasonably aroused at the sight of his victim bound against his will. He wasn't masking it as easily anymore, either. He was breathing heavily, and he felt sweat on his neck. 

"I-I won't deny, though, Aaron; you do look... spectacular."

He was taken aback by the bluntness of his captor's words. 

"Like hell it is!! What'll you do to me now that I'm stuck like this, huh?" Even worse, Aaron could see the definite bulge that was forming in the doctor's pants. 

"Please..." his tone changed to that of whining, begging softly, "Please release me. I'll do anything, I swear."

The man took a deep breath and exhaled rapidly. He had a look of pity mixed with destructive malice focused on the boy. 

"You'd do anything, Aaron? Are you sure you want to say that to me, now, of all times?"

"Yes! Just please… Please, get me out of here!" Aaron was hoping that he could try and attack the man once released. His reaction earlier had given him a huge spike in confidence. No matter what the punishment was, he could take it.

Anthus smirked. "Alright, whatever you say. Slide right off that bed and get onto your knees, in front of that chair." He gestured towards the chair he had left next to Aaron's bed. 

///

"You seem to be enjoying this quite a bit, Aaron," Anthus commented as he sat up straighter. 

"Not fighting at all as well." He prepared to insert another finger, but he wanted to see a little more of the boy's face. So, Anthus reached forward for the leash and pulled slightly back on it once he had it in his hand.

"Why don't you look back here, so I can see what you're thinking?"

Aaron was biting his lip, trying not to expose his arousal as the older man expertly wormed his finger around. He was even starting to get hard again, a fact that made him blush even more. 

"I-I'm not enjoying it!" he retorted, before choking as he was forced to look back at the doctor. He gulped and looked down at the floor, trembling. Despite what he claimed, he was beginning to respond, his hips pushing back slightly on the man's hand.

"You're a bad liar," Anthus said loosely. "I don't even need to see your face to know that, really." His hand holding the leash dipped downward, closer to Aaron's dick. 

"Look at that. You're obviously lying." His caressing was becoming a bit more than just that; the man inverted his wrist, digging downwards. 

He groaned and tilted his head back, his back arching a little in pleasure. 

"Mnn… Oh, god… Just st-stop, please!" Aaron hissed, his hips wiggling back and forth and grinding back into the doctor's hand. He needed more, fuck, he needed more immediately. 

The man continued the small downwards drawing motion. He stretched his fingers further and further back, taking longer and longer to repeat the motion.

Aaron yelped as he felt a sudden pressure deep inside him that he'd never quite felt before-it was intense and made him groan with pleasure, shuddering and squirming his body as much as he could. As much as he struggled, there was little he could to do keep his mind from fixating on his captor's dick, and how badly he needed it right now. 

He stammered nonsensically, "M-more… Oh, god … please…"

"I don't know, Aaron. You were just telling me about how you didn't like this. What made you change your mind?" Anthus then centered his toying on that single spot, simultaneously pulling back on Aaron's neck. 

"No one's forcing you to be this way, Aaron, it's all you."

Oh, fuck; he was pulling the 'manipulation card' on him.  
"I...I d-don't know..." he stammered. Sweat was beading on his back. "Please, that's so good… Please, k-keep going--" Aaron pushed back on him with desperation, grinding his hips down to make Anthus push harder on that sweet spot.

"Aaron, how do I know if you're lying right now? Well, you don't have to answer, because I have it already. I don't know. And, if I'm going to be completely honest, you deserve to be penalized for lying. It's really piling up, isn't it?" Anthus slowly, with one last stroke, extracted all of his fingers. He continued to pull back on the leash, making Aaron turn and turn, until he was close enough to the bed. 

"You shouldn't lie to your doctor, you might end up dead," he said as he carefully tied the long leash to one of the bed's posts. He then stood and started to pull up his pants. 

"I'll come back when I think you've learned your lesson," he snorted, buckling his belt. 

The pressure made Aaron think that the man was going to continue his ministrations, and he prepared for it almost greedily-but then, much to his dismay, he pulled away.

"Huh?!" he craned his neck and looked at his captor, eyes wide and round. He pushed desperately against the leather, but unsurprisingly, it didn't budge. 

"I promise I'll behave! I'll tell the truth, sir!" He hated how desperate he was, but god damn he needed more of that.

"I think you're lying again, Aaron. It's a bad habit that needs to be broken. How many times have you lied to me in our time together? Just think about it."

Anthus left Aaron to grab the pitcher and funnel, still sitting next to the chair on the table, and he discarded the soiled gloves into the pitcher. He'd wash it and bleach it, anyway.

The pain medication was just starting to wear off, and the strange tingling in his leg was growing a bit more of an edge to it. His mind wasn't any clearer, though. "Like I said, I'll be back when I think you've thought about what you've done." He started going up the stairs.

He groaned in reply. Aaron was actually starting to believe his captor's words of lying and being 'bad,’ despite the fact that, deep down, he knew better. But... did he really? The boy pressed himself desperately into the bed and rutted against it, utterly ashamed and disgusted by himself.

 

About half an hour had passed, and Aaron was laying on the bed, panting and squirming. He was desperate. The rutting hadn't helped him get off in any way, and now he was just painfully hard. He tried to think of gross thoughts, stuff to turn him off, but to no avail. All he could think of was just how badly he wanted the doctor's cock, and how he would do anything to get it.

Aaron froze as he heard steps going to the door.... the sound was familiar now, and it always made him jump a little in his skin. The boy had used his teeth to gnaw at the leash, and had made a slight tear in it; he was tugging, now, to try and make it rip. He knew it was probably useless, what with his hobbles and cuffs preventing his mobility. Even then, if the doctor were telling the truth, they were out in the middle of nowhere. But hell, it was better than acknowledging the pained erection he bore.

Aaron was just beginning to tear the leather strap when he froze up. Shit! He wasn't entirely sure what to do, and, panicking, laid back on the bed in such a way that covered up the tear in the leather. 

"Hello..." he tried to give a nonchalant smile.

Anthus frowned. The boy lay on his bed, lower half still undressed. He pulled up the wheeled table and plopped his bag down onto it. 

"Hello," he returned the greeting, but it was very sour in tone. "I've come to check up on you." He continued to stare at the stationary boy as he untied him from the bed post.

"How're you feeling, now?"

Aaron gulped and looked away, wrinkling his nose. He longed to respond with a bitter quip (something like 'fine! just fine, of course I am, after the way you've treated me!'), but he knew better than to be sassy by now. 

So, the boy decided instead to be brutally honest.

"I...I need..." he blushed and stared down, between the doctor's thighs, his eyes filled with hunger and desperation. He pushed himself closer slightly. 

"...Please… i-inside me..."

Anthus raised an eyebrow and gave Aaron a rather quizzical look. 

"Well, you're honest tonight," the doctor muttered. "However, you need to work for your rewards, Aaron, because you've already been punished." He seated himself back into the chair by the bed. 

"I don't think you deserve a reward just yet." He gripped the end of the leash, which was just long enough to stretch between them in a slack line. 

He pouted like a child and whined, still leaning in close to his captor.

Anthus hummed and ignored the begging boy.

"Are you hungry? It's about noon, perfect time for lunch."

Aaron groaned and fell over to his side, pressing desperately against a pillow. He had been reduced to this-a begging child, willing to do anything for his treats. It was disgusting. Aaron thrashed his legs as much as he could with the hobbles on. 

"Listen to me, I'm sorry!! J-just...let me have it!! Put it in me!!" He was crying at that point.

"You don't even want a sandwich? A glass of apple juice? I'm sure you'll be very hungry by dinner, with how much you have in your stomach now. By six hours, you'll be digesting it, and then you'll be begging me for food, too."

Anthus knew exactly what he was doing, and his face gave it all away. He didn't even look away from Aaron's eyes, using his own manipulative stare.

Aaron’s eyes widened as he realized what the doctor was doing. The tantrum suddenly worsened and he fell onto his knees in front of his captor. He pressed desperately against Anthus, minding his legs. 

"I'll do anything for you! I promise!!"

Anthus laughed brashly, then fisted Aaron's unruly hair. "Once again, we're at the point where you will do anything. The tables really have turned, Aaron. What made you so hasty, so willing to alter your ways?" He pulled back and held the boy's head away, which he knew must have been painful.

He gagged as the older man pushed his head backwards in its collar.

"Y-you did this--" Aaron croaked, "You t-teased me...and made me like this..."

"You can't put all the blame on me. You still haven't learned to restrict yourself completely. Keep in mind, Aaron, what a boy becomes, the man always had inside. You've always had the potential to be used by someone above you, and become the pitiful mess that you are now. Look at yourself. You're insignificant. I know that, but you can't seem to accept it." He tilted his head in mock sympathy. 

"That's why you're begging, Aaron."

Be used by someone. Maybe he was right. Aaron had always been weak-willed and easily pushed around by others. Maybe now he was just getting what he had coming to him.

Aaron whimpered and lowered his head, tears staining the floor.

"Okay, I'm insignificant. I'm lower than an insect. Please, just...j-just let me..."

"You're humiliating," the doctor scowled. He'd always been opprobrious, but to let it show was a huge release.

He loved it.

"You just can't stop, though, can you? You should learn your place, Aaron. I'm not always so easy to get around. You'll understand sooner or later. You're a tempting delicacy, too. So easy to manipulate and twist." He sneered as he lifted a foot, the heel digging into Aaron's thigh. Its sole would leave a red mark later; of this Anthus was well aware. 

"It's endearing."

Aaron fell back into his butt, panting like a bitch in heat. He squealed as the sole of the captor's shoe suddenly jammed deep into his leg – deep enough to leave sickly green bruises in his pasty flesh.

"STOP!!" He howled, squirming and struggling.

Anthus gave a wily grin.

"I don't see why I should. You have no power to stop me. I could cut you open, and you wouldn't be able to do anything but scream."

He removed his heel, instead opting to place his shoe between Aaron's legs; an intimidating posture. The toe of his shoe was literally inches from Aaron.

"Go," he commanded.

Aaron's eyes widened. He bit his lip and blushed, hesitant-he wasn't even wearing underwear!  
But then again, he was desperate… With a soft groan, the boy sat up slightly and began rutting against the shoe, his hard dick rubbing up against the leather desperately.

Once again, Anthus showed off his menacing grin, and the slack between himself and Aaron's leash was pulled taut. He was wrenching Aaron upwards while pressing down even harder with his foot. 

"I'd love to hurt you," Anthus hissed, "but you're much too valuable. How do you feel about being such an important commodity?"

Aaron choked at the pull of the leash. He grimaced, but continued; his movements were getting faster now, his cheeks flushed. He felt dirty and disgusting and filthy but also so, hideously, incredibly aroused.

"I-I d-don't deserve it, sir." he mewled pathetically.

"You're absolutely right, Aaron. You don't deserve it." Anthus pressed down just a bit more. "I have to give you credit, though. You give yourself up so willingly. You have absolutely buckled under my pressure, and soon, I'll rule all of you. Every time you give up control, it gets easier and better." 

Aaron only grunted in response, too focused on this to pay much attention to the crazed doctor's words. He uttered a pitiful whine as he thrust his hips forwards one last time, before finally climaxing onto the shoe and himself. It was an unsatisfying release, though. Aaron was still hungry as ever, his body begging for the doctor on the other end of the leather leash. 

He panted, resting his weight back against the leather strap, and looked away, blushing heavily.

"Aww," he sadistically cooed. "How cute." Then he glanced down at his shoe and snorted. "You've made a grand mess." The doctor raised his foot to show Aaron. "You know I like to be neat and tidy. How about you swiftly clean up your mess and knock another bad habit of yours?"

Aaron was still gasping for breath, his mouth agape. He gulped and struggled to sit up, refusing to look his captor directly in the eye. 

"Right away, sir." He reddened at the sight of the cum smeared on his chest and the shoe, and uttered a small apology before using his shirt to wipe it away.

Anthus gave a hard tug on Aaron's collar.

"Think with your mouth, boy."

Aaron froze. He couldn't be serious.… The boy gulped and leaned forwards to gingerly lap it up. Ugh. On top of that, he was still horny.

“Please fuck me," he mumbled.

"You just love making requests, don't you? You think that just because you ask you'll get anything you want." He toed upwards into the boy’s nose, signalling him to work faster. "Why should I grace you with that privilege, when you're only here to serve me?"

Aaron winced and continued lapping up the cum, shuddering and wanting to gag. Once finished, he looked up.

"I want you to feel good," he whined, "you deserve pleasure. You already started with your fingers. I'm here to serve you,"

Anthus lifted his head, staring down at Aaron. 

"That's what I like to hear, Aaron." He slowly withdrew his foot.

"In fact, I like it so much, why don't you say some more?"

He blinked in surprise and mentally patted himself on the back.

"I'm nothing but filth!! I'm your slave, I owe everything to you. Please use me, shove your dick deep inside me! I need it, I need you!!" Aaron's voice quavered; he was putting his all into this.

Anthus started pulling up and up, making Aaron move.

"Get up here," he barked, "and don't stop."

Aaron gagged on the collar, but continued even as he was yanked up.

"P-please, sir!! I'm just… I'm just a slut, I'm your bitch, I swear I'll do anything if you put it in!! I need you--" he couldn't help but feel incredibly silly with all this. The boy had never done anything remotely close to dirty talk.

"F-fuck me, please!! Teach me my place!"

Anthus groaned as he pulled Aaron into his lap. He tugged closer, silencing Aaron with a rough kiss. His other hand messed the bound boy's hair by pressing his palm to his scalp. He had also slid down in his seat, which gave Aaron more leverage.

Aaron panted, shutting his eyes as he kissed him back. He pressed his body as much as he could against the doctor's, his lower body grinding on his tented pants. God, this was good…

///

 

"...When will you let me go?"

"That's a bad question, Aaron." He paused. "Never ask me that again." He was digging through the medicine cabinet for chafing gel and bandage, which he would put on Aaron later. He put them on the counter and started to get dressed himself with the clothes he had brought down.

He froze at his answers-something about them sent a chill up his spine. 

"Right… sir..." Aaron gulped, and continued washing himself silently.

"I'd prefer a ‘yes, sir,’ instead," Anthus corrected. He was pulling a shirt over his head. "Even if you act in obedience, you have to voice it, too, in the way I prefer. If I ask you to do something, you say yes, sir, and you do it just as I asked."

Aaron blushed.

"Yes, sir" he squeaked, gulping a little. He finished up cleaning himself off and swiveled around on the edge of the tub.

"Good boy." He turned and gave a grin that would make a crocodile uneasy. 

"Did you wash your hair?"

Aaron gulped and nodded, grimacing a little at the smile. "Yea-- ah, yes, sir."

"Good." He handed Aaron the towel he had taken out earlier, then started to tuck his shirt into his pants.

"Don't forget to pull the drain."

He nodded and did so, before turning back to the doctor. He didn't even know what time it was...

"S-so, about what we just, um… d-did..."

"Excuse me, could you speak up, Aaron?" 

Aaron blushed and bit his lip, looking away and fumbling with his hands awkwardly. 

"W-well, just.....it was n-nice, is all..." he gulped, "...you made me feel really good."

"I can tell you that you'll feel better every time if you behave yourself." He grabbed his glasses and put them on. "Though, I'll remind you, it wasn't particularly a service to you, and I won't let you trick me again."

Aaron adjusted his own glasses and looked away nervously before standing up, close to him.  
"Did I make you feel good, too?" He stared up at his captor. "I really… mm, felt something."

Anthus looked at him with a rather unconvinced gaze. 

"It takes a lot to excite me. Please put your clothes on and sit down so I can collar you again."

He flushed. God, how could he be so presumptuous?! Alas, he only nodded and wriggled into his clothes before sitting back down. He would be lying if he said the collar didn't excite him, but at the same time, it really rubbed his skin raw. 

"How can I excite you, sir?"

"You do as you're told and keep your mouth closed... Lift your head high, chin to the ceiling." He had the tube of chafing gel ready and squeezed some onto his two fingers. 

///

 

"I hope you'll have a little more self control today." He folded his arms, mindful of the large bruise hidden beneath the white sleeve of his coat. "I'm also considering tying your mouth," he enunciated, "Then you'll constantly have something to chew on. Maybe I could throw a chewtoy across the room for you to fetch, would that make you a happy dog?"

He froze at the words and slowly looked up at his captor, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.  
Aaron chewed and swallowed before speaking, his voice shaky and quiet.

"Y-yes... " he admitted.

The man snorted. "I doubt you could run across this room, much less run at all." He came in closer and peered at what Aaron had left to eat. "I'll bet the only 'fast' thing you can do anymore is eat, which I don't mind, because I have to go to work. Hurry up."

Aaron whined in disappointment and sighed, ashamed at how disgustingly excited the prospect had made him-what the hell, he wasn't some sort of pervert!  
He finished up his breakfast, grimacing as food dribbled down his chin. It was humiliating.

Anthus wiped off any food on Aaron's face. "I'm glad to hear anything but complaints. If you keep up the good behavior, you'll be in the place you were yesterday morning. I also think your voice sounds better, but if you keep yelling you'll need more medicine." He took the bare plate, seriously thankful that Aaron wasn't complaining about the lack of food, and turned to leave.

Aaron chewed his lip and sighed. 

"Will you feed me then? I'm starving." he squirmed uncomfortably. His arms were incredibly sore from being bound behind him all day.

Anthus turned, frowning.

"Aaron, you just ate."

He gulped and curled his toes in tight.  
"I...I mean... later. More food later on, when you're off work. Where's your family, by the way?" Aaron frowned. "I saw pictures on the wall...did you scare them off?" the boy was feeling particularly cocky today.

For about ten seconds, Anthus stared directly at Aaron, saying nothing. 

"Ask me that question again later, Aaron, when there's a brick wall between us." He didn't feel like explaining jack shit to the boy in the morning before work -- the last thing he wanted to think about was his wife and children. Maybe if he were in a better mood, or maybe if Aaron wasn't as annoying as he found right then and there.

Aaron let a little smirk briefly cross his lips.

"Ohh, did that hit a nerve? Did you… what, did you murder them? Slaughter your whole family like the psycho killer you are?" Aaron's heart was pounding now, his body feeling light. Perhaps this was the key to his escape.

"My wife left me a few years ago. She was the love of my life and bore two children, twins, to me. They were my world, and so was she." He didn't show any emotion besides what he gave away in his voice, but his harshness seemed to denote his edge. "I would never do anything to hurt her or my son, or my daughter." When he held the plate up a bit higher, his hand was visibly shaking.  
"Any more questions, smartass?"

Aaron noted his shaking hand-the tone of his voice made his skin crawl and his heart catch in his throat, but something about this only pushed him further, egged him on-after all, how much worse could he even do to him?

"You sound like such a family man," he snarled, "you wouldn't hurt a fly, huh? Is that why you've kidnapped me, tortured me, and held me in your basement?!"

"Oh, Aaron, you have no idea," the man laughed. "You really don't know how bad it gets. If I really wanted to, I could take you into my bathroom and cut your tongue out, and you'd never be able to speak again. Or, I could cut you open right now, and you wouldn't be able to do anything but scream." Anthus was stepping closer and closer.

"And, if you really wanted to know that much about your doctor’s personal life, maybe you wouldn't mind being doused in gasoline and burned alive from the waist down, unable to escape?" His voice was threateningly unstable, and his eyes widened at the thought. The man still stared right into Aaron's eyes, his biting gaze seeing right through the captive’s ploy.

Aaron's eyes locked with his, unable to pry away. He shuddered, his hands pale white from clenching so hard into fists. It felt for a moment as if his heart had stopped beating altogether at the sound of the quavering voice. The threats were real, but there was something preventing him from flat out crying, hiding in terror...

"...Well... why haven't you already done that to me?!" He stammered, trying his best to remain stable.  
"You've barely injured me, aside from stuffing me full of food. I must be important then, right? Since I'm your experiment, you can't touch me!"

Anthus was close enough; he carefully put the plate down and turned back to Aaron. He continued to lean in until he was practically nose-to-nose with the boy, then brought his hands up to hold his face.

"Believe me, Aaron," he snarled, "I'd just love to hurt you as much as possible, and watch your blood trickle out of your body. The satisfaction of edging you to a closer, quicker death, torturing you, disembodying every limb you have... I can only wait, like a child before Christmas, for the day I get to hurt you so, but until then I'll be content with wearing down your will to live one little chip at a time. Your small victories with brimming satisfaction last only minutes, Aaron, but a crying face lasts forever, and grief is never ending." 

He shivered, not daring to blink or breathe or tear his gaze away from his eyes, as much as he longed to. Anthus’ words were quiet and strong. He hung on to each syllable, as if tasting it. Tears started to prick at Aaron’s eyes; it would seem the doctor had gained the upper hand once more.

He felt pathetic. Utterly weak and useless.

"Don't mock me ever again," Anthus cautioned, "I'd love to go through with it. Maybe I will." Even as he spoke, Anthus was thinking of many things he could do to Aaron to break him. His heart, his will, his body. 

The man released his grip and backed away. "I'll be back in a few hours. With any resistance, even a goddamned utterance of any word that suggests you'll give a fight, and I will absolutely live up to my threats." He grabbed the plate and started to walk away, only then separating their previously locked stare.

Aaron finally let himself look away, his eyes round. He was finally feeling the effect of the terror; he was just beginning to feel the dregs of a horrible panic attack set in as the doctor walked away. He fell to his side, shuddering, gasping for breath. Oh god, oh, fucking hell. What had he gotten himself into?

///

Several hours later, Aaron heard the front door slamming open. His hearing was highly sensitive now, due to the silence he lived in most of the time. Sometimes he sang little tunes to himself, just to remind himself of the world outside the basement-most of the time, however, he only sat there, reading (able to do so now due to his less compromising hand bindings).

The boy, remembering his orders, crept up to the stairs and waited obediently, wondering what his captor wanted from him.

On his way home, Anthus had gotten groceries. He then knew what he needed to stock up on, which made shopping easier. The result he ended with was a steak dinner. Aaron would have one serving, Anthus the other. 

By the time Anthus had completely finished cooking, it was 6:00. It was darker outside, and snow was on the weather forecast. He placed his own plate onto the table, and Aaron's down on the floor. He'd even been considerate enough to cut everything into neat little cubes.

Anthus opened the door, expecting Aaron to be gone, but was pleasantly surprised to see the boy right where he wanted him to be. He'd grabbed the collar's leash, planning to hook it onto the loop of Aaron's cuff. 

He walked down the stairs, leaving the door open. He did just as previously mentioned, attaching the leather loop to Aaron. 

"Like I said, Aaron, you'll be up with me tonight."

He raised his eyebrows as his captor attached the leash to his collar and tugged on him slightly.  
Aaron's eyes were slightly more alert now at the mention of getting to go upstairs. He nodded and followed obediently up the steps (shuffling, due to his hobbles) where he froze at the sight of the plate on the floor, filled with chopped-up little meat cubes. He glanced up at his captor in confusion, as if waiting for an answer.

Anthus didn't notice him staring until he actually turned towards him to tell him that was his plate. When he noticed the confused look, he raised an eyebrow of his own.

"Did you expect to eat at a table with me? Honestly, Aaron, you should be surprised I'm letting you dine with me at all." He led the lad to the full plate, then tied him down to the table beside it. 

"– And I don't want you to mess your hands. You'll get food everywhere and I really do not want to deep clean my house because a little boy had to play with his food." He wasn't lying, either; there was quite a bit of meat on the dish compared to his own, which caused a small spill he’d cleaned up earlier. Anthus took a seat at the end of the large table, right next to Aaron. 

Aaron only blushed and nodded, before giving a passing glance to the table - the table that was empty and obviously built for a family. He gulped at the memory of the doctor's reactions to the mentions of his family. 

He knelt down at the table and, with some reluctance, got down on all fours. His butt stuck up in the air as he leaned forwards and poked his tongue at the chopped steak, feeling utterly humiliated as he was forced to eat at the man's feet like a dog.

Anthus ate like a proper man should, as always, minding his posture. Even if he looked nice while eating, he took forever to finish a meal and knew it. He was a slow eater, but he didn't mind too much if he was on his own. Unfortunately for Anthus, he was not on his own, but rather had a small company next to him, which kept glancing up towards him. He was starting to get tired of it, too. 

"Aaron, it won't do you any good to beg for more food. And please, stop tongueing around at it and actually eat it."

Aaron glanced up at the doctor and sighed, before looking back down at his own food and starting to chew. It was delicious. Before he knew what he was doing, the boy was finishing the big pile of meat and swallowing it down, and then licking the juices off the place. He had eaten so quickly he was panting by the end of it.

Anthus kept an eye on Aaron, but didn't gawk. He watched the boy completely devour everything; honestly, he was even flattered. Anthus himself was still working on his steak.  
"I see you're done, Aaron," he pointed out. "Did you enjoy that?" 

Aaron licked his lips and nodded, blushing as his stomach growled loudly. 

"Yes… Thank you, sir." He was genuinely grateful for the first time in a while. Damn, did this guy make great food. He sat back on his knees and looked up at the doctor, as if asking what to do next.

Anthus focused on his knife and fork, but could definitely see the face of Aaron from beneath the table. "Don't watch me eat."

"Sorry." Aaron looked down at his plate awkwardly.

As they spent the next few minutes in silence, Anthus thought of quite a few things, but one thing continually bounced back again and again. 

"Aaron, I have a question. Have you ever had any sort of alcohol?"

"Alcohol...?" He frowned. "I'm 19, sir. That would be illegal!"

Anthus looked up, and, after a few seconds, carefully put his knife and fork down. Then he stared right down at Aaron.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?"

He gulped and blushed a little at the sudden vulgarity. Should he be ashamed? Aaron thought following the law was the best idea.... not to mention, being intoxicated scared him bad.

"N-no?" he glanced up at Anthus.

"...Why?"

Anthus snorted. "I think that's rather funny. Not to mention pitifully endearing." He laughed a bit before retrieving his utensils again. "Really, do you know anything about alcohol?"

Aaron wrinkled his nose- he hated being patronized like this. Unfortunately, that was the name of the game here.

"Not especially, no." He sighed and straightened up, trying to stand. "Are you going to give me some?"

"Well, I don't care if you drink or not, but I'm in a special place now, and when I finish my dinner, I'll be in an even special-er place." He quieted himself with a chunk of meat.

Aaron raised his eyebrows, uncertain of what exactly he meant, but didn’t dare question more.

Time passed and the discussion died off. Aaron ended up dozing off daydreaming as he waited for his captor to finish his food.

A few minutes later and finally he was done; the boy was lying on his back by now, his head resting beside Anthus' feet. Anthus stood suddenly, scooting his chair outwards. He snorted when the boy jumped, and bent down to grab his plate as well. He took both of them to the sink, where he washed them. His sleeves were rolled up, clearly displaying a large and incredibly painful looking bite mark. 

"Aaron," Anthus called over the noise of running water, "Would you like dessert? Something sweet, maybe?"

Aaron had his hands to his chest, trying to calm his fluttering heart from the sudden movement of the chair above him.

"Yeah...sure…" he called out in response.

Anthus turned the faucet off and walked over. "What would you like?"

He wrinkled his nose in thought, struggling not to think about the dire situation he was in. Only his desires. He had to keep that on his plate at all times, if he were to avoid both being punished and going insane.

"A-actually... could I try… drinking with you, sir?" he was genuinely curious.

Anthus probably looked quite strange and floored. "Well, ah..." He rubbed his hands together nervously. "Let's see... I'd have to take you up to my office," he muttered. "You've never been up there. Are you sure, Aaron?"

For some reason, the mention of how personal a space this was for the doctor only made the boy more frantic about trying alcohol. It was as if some strange, sick, deep-rooted part of him longed to connect on an emotional level with his captor, despite the pain he had caused him...

He nodded vigorously.

///

The whiskey burned his throat, and for a moment he thought he may be dying. The boy gagged and choked, wheezing and tearing up, before it finally began to go away. He wrinkled his nose at the awful taste in his mouth... soon, however, it was replaced with a growing giddy and numb sensation that spread throughout his whole body.

Anthus chortled at his reaction, then picking up his own glass and drained it easily, as he'd been doing for years. He was used to it, he loved it, he craved it. His glass made a small clunk noise as he gently set it back onto the wood of the desk. He looked as serious as ever, almost as if he were about to interview Aaron for a job from behind his desk. 

Or fire him. 

Anthus was already pouring another glass. Even though he had just eaten, he was hungrier than ever. He knew the feeling well after periods of halfhearted abstinence.  
"Aaron, you should tell me more about yourself. What're you like?"

As much as he wanted to ignore the question --it pained him physically to think about what was rapidly becoming his former life -- it was as if the words tumbled out of his mouth. Aggressively, too. 

"What the hell do you want to know? I'm just your slave, after all," Aaron snarled, before settling back, pressing a hand to his head. Fuck, he felt weird. 

"...I live in, well, I lived above a coffee shop" Aaron said plainly, "my foster father runs it. He lets me live there for free in exchange for work..." Really, that was it. There wasn't much more to it. “I want to become a chemist one day...." he trailed off, tears stinging his eyes as he thought about his future. About how he may never live to see it.

"You must be good with maths, then," he mused. "And thankful for my supply of books downstairs." He took a drink from his glass, furrowing his brows a bit. 

"What about your family, Aaron? Or friends? A girlfriend, boyfriend?"

Aaron glanced off to the side, his face going pale. 

"I got adopted as a baby. I don't know my biological parents. I only have a foster dad. My foster mother left us..." He gulped, not caring to say any more. He never made any friends, he'd only dated once during high school, and even then it was little more than an awkward friendship with some hand-holding. 

"That's it. there's nothing else to know"

Anthus nodded, but the gesture was void of sympathy. His hand placed itself onto the hand rest of his own chair and he leaned back, crossing a leg over his knee. 

"You're nineteen, yeah? Tell me about something you do in your free time. Do you drive around, or read?"

Aaron groaned and cocked his head at a strange angle, before shifting forwards-he was exhausted of the questioning, exhausted of everything. He wanted to sleep, but at the same time, he felt like his heart was going a million miles a second.

"I.....paint and play the piano..." he murmured, his eyelids lowering. He leaned his head against the wooden desk and stared at the crystal glass, shifting a little so the light of the lamp reflected this way and that. He missed painting… it really was a pretty sight. He would have loved to capture it.

"Ah. I used to own a piano." Anthus himself was still considerably sober. After years of binge drinking, his liver was probably damn near destroyed, and his alcohol tolerance would ensure he wouldn't get drunk until he had about a bottle of something strong. It was terrible and he knew it. 

"I..." Aaron yawned loudly, his limbs feeling strange and tingly. His entire body felt tingly, actually-similar to how he felt when the doctor... ‘slept with’ him. The boy didn't even dare think of the word; he censored his own thoughts.

"...I love playing" he continued, his words slow and unsteady, "I'm...I was trying out for the city orchestra..."

"I was never very good myself." He was halfway through his second cup. If he didn't have a guest, he'd honestly be drinking straight out of the bottle, and possibly be on the floor, too. It was a favorite position of his.

Aaron nodded as if he was listening more than he actually was. 

"Mm....nnff...." he grunted, rolling his eyes up to look at the ceiling. The panels in the ceiling looked wavy and blurry, doubling in and out.

"Aaron, you might want to put your glass down. I don't think you should have any more, your virgin liver might conk out and shrivel up as it is." 

He snorted and let the glass land back on the desk with a low 'clunk'. 

"....I'm not a virgin...anymore..." Aaron mumbled, his words beginning to slur. "You took both from me. I can… pretend otherwise. For you."

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, causing his glasses to shift upwards. 

"The thing is, Aaron, I didn't fuck your liver. At least, not yet."

Aaron stuck his tongue out at him; he was feeling equal parts silly and horny. 

"I'll let you come close," he offered, dark eyes looking up at him seductively. 

"I don't need your permission for anything," Anthus stated over his glass. "I could climb over this desk and fuck you against your will, and you wouldn't be able to do anything."

He raised his eyebrows, feeling something inside him stirring at the words. He sat up straight. "...Is that an offer, or a threat?"

"I'd consider it neither, because as of right now it wouldn't exactly be against your will." Anthus wouldn't sit cross-eyed at Aaron's obvious display of seduction; instead, he opted to monitor it through.

Aaron gulped, his fist clenching slightly beneath the table. 

"I can pretend. I'll be good... I'll do whatever you want." His voice cracked like a teenager's; he was growing a little desperate.

Anthus poured himself another glass.

"Look at yourself, and then look at me. Who do you think is the real man here, Aaron?" 

He almost actually did look down at himself. The boy slumped a little in his chair as he watched the man pour glass after glass of mind-numbing whiskey. He was starting to see things from his wife's perspective now.  
"You are!" Aaron smiled, "You... you always have been. You're the best at… taking advantage of a situation."

Anthus shook his head. Wrong. But he decided to humor Aaron.

"Do you know why that is?"

Aaron frowned, struggling through his befuddled mind to figure out the best way to make this work out in his favor.

"...B-because you're stronger than me? And you're the one who captured me..."

"No, I mean why I ended up like this."

Was he asking to be insulted?! 

Aaron felt a sudden rush of anger. He stood up suddenly. The world spun and he felt queasy, but he ignored it in favor of making a scene. 

"You're stuck like this because your wife left you! Be-because you're nothing but a hopeless alcoholic pervert who kidnaps and experiments on people until they die!! Here you are now, I'm trying to do something for you and- and you're just drinking! It's all you care about anymore!! You were a horrible husband!"

Anthus waved his glass a bit, motioning for Aaron to sit back down. "There's a lot more to things than it may seem, Aaron. I'm not married to you, so how would you know how I treated her?" 

He glared and begrudgingly sat back down; a sign that, despite what he said, the boy was still under Anthus' heavy hand of control.

"I can tell just by how you're treating me. You're abusive. Disgusting. And to think..." Aaron muttered half to himself, " I wanted to fuck you... "

"If you really want to know, Aaron, my wife died. She left this world before she left me. That's something else you wouldn't know about." He was drinking much faster now, eager to rid himself of the words that stung his throat even more than the liquid in his glass.

He glared, far beyond sympathy at this point. Aaron wanted to say something biting, but at this point, he was as beyond words as he was sympathy. 

"You don't… feel bad… about me?" he slurred, getting restless. He squirmed and crossed his legs, hating his arousal, regretting the drink.

"I don't know what to think of you, Aaron. You're rather pitiful. But, if you're nice, I'll indulge in your wishes. Even if it seems just sitting here looking at me gets you hot and bothered quite nicely."

Aaron frowned and looked away, starting to blush.

"Th-that's not true..." he muttered, "It's...from the alcohol" But even then, the words from the man alone made his heart catch in his throat. God, he was disgusting. Both of them together, he decided.

"A glance asway keeps the doctor away, Aaron," he hummed. At least he had someone to keep him company in times of ridiculous self-pity. It was perfect.

Aaron snorted at the quip; it was disgusting how self-assured this man was, and yet....

"What do I need to do to be nice?"

"…Well, anything you'd damn well please, I suppose." He shifted, moving farther back into his seat. He stared at the cuff of his pants leg absently, picking at his sock. "You're good at saying anything you want."

The hell was that supposed to mean?! Aaron narrowed his eyes and glared at the man.

"Let me have a few drinks first, Aaron. Talk me up to it in the meantime." He then lifted his feet onto the desk.

The boy gulped; he was put on the spot again, and it made him incredibly anxious. 

"Ahh! … Sir?" he began awkwardly, nervously twirling a lock of hair with two fingers as if he were in high school agian, confessing his crush. As if it were that easy.

"You did it before, uh..." he faltered, blushing and totally intoxicated.

"Excuse me? I did what before, exactly?" He tipped his glass again, the repetitive motion becoming nestled back into the memory of Anthus' arm.

He frowned and looked away.

"We...you fucked me," he murmured, but spoke with increasing courage, "You fucked me and I-I need it again! Please!"

Anthus swirled his drink around in its glass. 

"Yes, so? What are you going to do about that?"

Aaron squirmed uncomfortably, his hands trembling. He clenched both onto his soft cotton pants. 

"Whatever you want me to. I'm yours. You can throw me around, a-as much as you'd like."

Anthus raised his eyebrows. "I wasn't expecting such a positive reply. Perfectly worded." He took another drink and nodded, beckoning Aaron to continue. He just loved hearing the boy fess up.

He sighed, pouting like an angry child, his hands fidgeting restlessly. He'd better be goddamn turning this doctor on, or this would all be for naught!  
"I'm just your pet," Aaron murmured, blushing, "All day… all I could think about was how badly I wanted you to dominate me."

"Please explain in further detail how I might do that latter bit." He stared at Aaron incredulously, making a mark with his dazzling green eyes. 

"Don't be shy, Aaron. It's nothing I've never heard before."

"You'd, uh..." Aaron gulped, "p-pin me down to the floor with your strong hands and then... tie my hands behind my back so I can't do anything..." he shivered-he was getting a little stiff, even now, just talking about this. 

"And then you'd slowly kiss up and down my neck, and bite a little bit, maybe… suck me off but stop before I cum… a lot of foreplay, and..ah...lube..."

Anthus nodded along somewhat sarcastically. "Yes, you've definitely thought this out, haven't you? But that's the way you'd have it if it were your choice. Unfortunately for you, you aren't an alcoholic doctor in your second body. Probably a stray dog or rat or something, though."

His eyes widened, tearing up a little. Aaron was feeling especially emotional that night. He tried to push it back down.

"Y-yes, sir," he admitted, his hands wandering to his crotch, feeling under his shirt at his warm skin.

"I'm flattered by your new vocabulary, Aaron," he commented, but unfortunately Anthus Myades saw everything, including creeping hands. "However, I can't have you doing that. Don't make me get up and turn your arms. I'd love to just sit here and hear you talk a while."

He froze at his words-how the hell did he even notice his hands? The boy grunted and moved his hands to the table. In due time, he figured, he would be able to deal with that. 

"Ever since you fucked me, you’re all I can think about. It's all I want anymore, and it's driving me crazy. I need you inside me again as soon as possible..."

"Well," Anthus said, putting down his glass, "Why not right now?" He stood stiffly and walked around his desk. He unclasped Aaron from his useless lead rope and pulled up on his arm. 

"You work your pants down and lean yourself nicely over my desk there with your elbows up. Absolutely do not move your arms from the top of that desk. I'm going to my supply, and when I come back, I expect you to be in a proper state for me to work with." He briskly left the room.

Aaron succumbed to the doctor's wills immediately, his body acting as if he were light as a feather as Anthus lifted him by his arm. 

"Yes, sir!" he said with a renewed enthusiasm, before he wriggled his pants down to his ankles (no lower, however-the hobbles prevented that). He then pushed himself over the desk, shivering from the chill of having his skin exposed to the air like that.

In Aaron's luck, Anthus knew where he kept his things, and soon he came back with what he had been looking for. "Good," the man spectated. "And did you move?" He was already applying a generous dollop of the lubricant to his fingers, spreading it between the two. 

Aaron shook his head no. He had, in fact, stayed as rigid as a statue. He shivered in delight as he heard the tell-tale sign of the doctor preparing the lube.

"I'm sorry, Aaron, could you please tell me again whether or not you moved your arms from my desk?" He placed a cold hand onto his side, waiting for a proper response before he even bothered doing anything else.

Aaron stamped his foot. "No, sir!!" he cried out, frustrated and confused as to why he wasn't being touched yet.

"Well, if you want to get testy, I'll have to tell you to stop." He pressed a finger into Aaron. It would be uncomfortable, but not painful. 

"Now, Aaron, you're going to put your arms in front of your head, and head between your arms on the table, and you're going to stay that way unless I tell you to move."

"Mm-- uh--" Aaron grunted in surprise as the doctor pushed his finger suddenly into him. He frowned, and then stretched his arms out in front of him, leaning his head down so it was placed evenly between them.

Anthus really didn't feel like taking much time. He just didn't feel that way at all. He put a bit more of the lubricant onto his other absent fingers, and slipped another inside. He was already thrusting gently, mostly replicating that clawing motion to warm Aaron up. 

The boy shuddered as he started to feel the fingers inside him, thrusting in a repeated motion that was almost clinical in its precision. Aaron tensed, his hips pushing forward against the desk.

"I hope you understand, Aaron, that I am a man of immediate results and discipline. I like things to be put in front of me and to be tame. Which is exactly why I don't appreciate you as much as someone else might." He allowed his fingers to stray, pushing down firmly. 

"Do you appreciate my bluntness?"

"Y-yes, sir" Aaron replied; he was altogether too focused on the feelings flooding his body. The doctor pressed down hard, pushing right above his prostate and making him tense up and twitch.

"Well, I, too, appreciate your bluntness." He graciously stuffed another finger into Aaron, uncaring of the consequences. He was standing slightly off to the side, observing Aaron as he fidgeted and squirmed. It was sickeningly cute, and Anthus wanted it to stop. He added plenty more lubricant, though, figuring he could fix it in due time.

Aaron panted, his hips grinding and twitching as he was stretched out. He clenched his fists and gave a long exhale.

"G-good....." He groaned, "That...feels good..." the boy's dick was hard now, and pressing up against the wooden desk underneath him.

"It certainly doesn't take you long to get excited, Aaron." Which was a good thing, because Anthus himself was getting bored. Even though only one hand was free, he unbuckled his pants fast. He pulled everything down as he didn't want to dirty it, then started to get himself ready. 

"I've never done this before-I'm inexperienced--" Aaron trailed off as he saw his captor's length behind him. 

"I w-want... that..." Aaron gulped, nibbling on his lip.

"There's a lot of things you've never done before, apparently, but being fucked by me is definitely something that you have done before." He waved his hand at the boy. 

"You'll have to either be patient or beg."

Aaron sucked in a sharp breath, his legs twitching a little. "I'll suck it" he hissed breathlessly, his entire body getting hot and tingling all over. "I… can... I'll do what you want."

"No, no, you'll stay right where you are." He then stepped up and removed his fingers, using them instead to guide himself into Aaron, who responded by tensing up, hips pressing into the wooden desk. 

Anthus pulled back on Aaron's hip; not just onto himself, but to move the boy. "No touching whatsoever," Anthus said firmly. "I'll take care of you after I'm done with myself."

 

///

 

Anthus tossed the towel onto Aaron's back from the doorway. 

"Excuse me for making a mess, but unlike you, I clean mine up." He roughly wiped it up, then discarded the towel folded onto the desk. There was no hesitation involved, as the next second Anthus grabbed Aaron's bound wrists and dragged him up. 

"Also unlike any other person I've fucked over my desk, I literally own you. I hope that makes sense, because when I tell you to do something, like sit down in my chair over there, you're obliged to listen and carry out everything it entails." He stared at the boy pointedly.

He stared up at his superior and nodded abruptly, before sitting down in the chair. His back was rigid, posture as perfect as he could manage.

Anthus folded his arms. "Relax a little, Aaron. You look like something just broke off in your ass. If you have to, just lean off to one side." 

He allowed himself a little smirk and sat back (albeit uncomfortably due to the pain in his ass).

"Now, Aaron," he said, sitting in the other male's previous seat, "you can see things from my perspective." He didn't plan on sitting there long. 

"Do you remember the question I asked you before?"

Aaron was squirming, wincing at his restraint arms. He wanted nothing more right now than to get off, his cock pulsing between his legs. He shifted his hips uncomfortably.

"N-no?"

"I asked you who the real man was here." He stared at Aaron wittingly. He knew exactly what Aaron was thinking. 

"I'm of the opinion that the real man here is the one who can resist temptation."

"Asshole, you've already gotten off!" Aaron growled, his voice suddenly filled with rage. "You can resist!" his hips pressed forward uncomfortably.

Anthus smiled deceitfully. 

"I see you get my point," he said. "How does it feel to sit in a man's place, though?"

He looked down at his feet. 

"I... I feel unworthy," Aaron murmured, blushing at the sight of his own hard on. Fuck, he was getting desperate.

The man stood then. "Unworthy of what, really? Being a man?" He stepped around the desk and put a hand on Aaron's shoulder, his other reaching down; tricking Aaron. Instead of grabbing Aaron, he grabbed the boy's cuffs. "Unworthy of being bound in such fine leather? Or maybe unworthy of being touched by a man much higher than you."

His disappointment at not actually being teased was almost palpable. "All of them!! I'm unworthy of e-everything!" He groaned, rutting desperately against Anthus' wrist.

Anthus stepped directly in front of Aaron then, withdrawing both of his hands. But, just after his right hand left Aaron's shoulder, it met with a loud smack upon the boy's cheek. He didn't bother explaining himself, for it was obvious what he had done wrong.

The captive boy cried out as the hand made contact with his skin, and the harsh noise echoed through the hallways. He sunk forwards with a sob, a red welt forming on his cheek. Tears spattered the floor below him.

"Were you unworthy of that, boy?" the man spat.

Aaron whimpered, doubled over and trying his best not to cry.

"Y-yes, sir," he sniffled, looking away.

"Oh, you were? So you didn't do anything wrong?" He raised his voice and was starting to lower himself to Aaron's eye level, despite him not looking the man in the eye.

"No...n-no, I mean I'm unworthy of your touch" he whimpered.

"Why don't you look at me and tell me that, Aaron?"

His face was cherry-red, now. Aaron finally turned to look at him.

"I'm unworthy of your touch, sir," he said, biting his lip. He was so close, so damn close to getting off...

Anthus then stood up straight with his hands on his hips. "I don't know what you're going to do, now, Aaron. If I can't touch you, and you can't touch yourself, who's going to help you?"

"Please!!" Aaron was down on his knees and begging at this point.

"Please touch me, sir!! I know I'm unworthy, b-but I...I need you to do this...I'll repay you-however you want, I promise!"

"I already have in mind what that could be, Aaron, but you have to understand how much you're giving up. Why don't you stand up and I'll take that place in your chair, so we can talk business."

Aaron gulped and nodded, standing and walking over to the other side of the desk. He sat down, his legs squirming and rubbing against each other desperately. He was sweating.

"What is it? What do you want from me?"

"I just have a small list of things I'd like you to do for me, that's all," Anthus stated plainly. He was obviously in his element behind the desk bargaining. "Are you willing to do just three things for me, then get your release?"

Three things.. he hated the sound of this, it was highly suspect… but he nodded.

"I need verbal confirmation, Aaron."

"Yes, sir. I'll do all three things for you" his words were alarmingly clear, and it took a moment for Aaron to realize they had sprung from his own mouth.

"Perfect," Anthus smiled slyly. "First of all, before you start, just stand up." 

He obeyed and stood, a little woozy still from the alcohol.

"Step right up to my desk, and then I'll tell you the first thing I need you to do."

Aaron did so -- god, he was taking his sweet time!

"Now, first, grab that towel." He motioned towards the towel he had discarded earlier.

He blinked and grabbed the towel, entirely unsure what the man had planned for him.

Anthus then reached over his desk, sliding the bottle of whiskey over the hardwood. "Take this bottle into my bathroom and completely douse that towel there with it over the sink. I don't care how much you waste, you just have to make sure it's all damp with that whiskey. If you're gone for more than one minute and thirty-five seconds, I'll come after you, and this will be a hell of a lot worse than it needs to be."

Aaron blinked in confusion before abiding, his hands trembling a little as he carried it over as fast as his bound legs could take him.

He soaked it in whiskey as per his master's request, eyes narrowed in confusion the entire time-just what exactly was he planning?

The boy returned breathlessly, just in time. Anthus didn't bother timing him, but was happy to see him return in decent time. "Now, put that bottle down and go outside this office. Find a nice open space and lean against the wall. Put your hands against the wall, and stand there. I'll be out in twenty seconds."

He frowned-this was getting weirder and weirder by the second… Aaron obliged, however, and exited the office with sopping wet towel in hand. He wrinkled his nose at the smell, and pressed himself against the wall, hands up.

Anthus counted to twenty in his head to please the boy and walked out of the room. 

"That's a pretty heavy towel, isn't it, Aaron? They always get heavy when they're wet. I don't think whiskey is quite as heavy as water, though. Could you hand it over, please?"

This was weird, Aaron thought. Definitely weird. He blushed and handed the towel before putting his hands back up against the wall.

Anthus offered his trademark sickly sweet smile and started rolling the wet towel. Drips escaped it and met the wooden floor. The towel wasn't doused, but it was damp. Just perfect. He wrapped it into a coil and made sure of his stance, quite a distance from Aaron. 

"Aaron, have you ever been stung by a wasp?" Immediately after the question, Anthus flicked the towel out from his hand and flung it out at the boy's bottom; it made a distinct crack sort of sound as it connected with his flesh. 

He squealed, stumbling back automatically and holding his hands tenderly to his butt.

"What the hell!!"

Since Aaron's hands were covering his ass, Anthus instead opted to aim for his high back next. He twisted the towel swiftly and the sound opened his ears again, but this time it was sharper.  
"This is so satisfying, Aaron!" he laughed, striking the opposite shoulder.

Aaron howled in pain, struggling to protect himself from the onslaught. After the third hit, he dropped to the floor lame. Anthus gave Aaron one more lash for good measure, then balled the towel up into his hand. 

"How's that feel, Aaron?" he asked, putting a firm foot on the boy's leg so he wouldn't be able to scamper away. "Feels like it's on fire, doesn't it?"

Aaron shuddered, struggling to come to terms with the pain running through his tender body.

"Oh, you want me to stop? Well, Aaron, you said you'd do anything, and all I asked you to do was stand still." With a strong arm, he flipped the boy over.

"I'm surprised that didn't make you come, with how built up and beggy you were." He shook his head. "Oh well," he sighed, folding the towel neatly.

The boy stared up into Anthus' eyes. 

"P...lease..."

Anthus flopped the damp square of fabric onto Aaron's stomach and knelt next to the boy. 

"Why don't you show me how you like to do it, Aaron?"

He looked aghast. 

"y...you want me to... touch myself?"

Anthus pursed his lips and made a face. "Well, yes," he said, "But you have to listen to what I say. Go ahead, though."

Aaron huffed angrily through his nose – wasn't the doctor supposed to be the one getting him off here?! – but sat up and begrudgingly obliged. He felt as though his entire body was aflame as he spat on his hand a little and then reached it down between his thighs.

Even though he'd done this infringement of the man before, he still felt horribly filthy and disgusting; the boy grimaced and looked across the room opposite to the man as he gripped his shaft and slowly teased his fingers up and down.

Anthus waited about twenty seconds, watching Aaron's face delicately. He was just starting to relax, tilting his head back, biting his lip gently as he pleasured himself, before Anthus suddenly barked, "Stop!" 

Aaron made a little cry of surprise and froze, his eyes wide and round, one hand still, shamefully, on his cock.

Anthus stared right at Aaron for four beats, then nodded. 

"Alright, continue."

"What the hell are you doing?!" he flat-out asked, looking clearly offended and taken aback. Aaron continued, but with clearly less passion and more confusion on his face.

Anthus didn't reply. He continued to wait, this time about thirty seconds; roughly, until Aaron returned to relaxing. 

Then, that time, Anthus' hand shot out and grabbed Aaron's arm, causing him to stop. He looked up at him, alarmed. Anthus grinned, then pulled the clip out of his pocket. Swiftly, he collected Aaron's other hand, and stuck them together, attaching them by the clip. 

"There," he said, "much better." He lifted Aaron's hands high above his head.

The boy squirmed more as his hands were pinned together above his head, his legs and lower body squirming and on fire.

"Alright, Aaron, I have a favor to ask of you." He grasped the boy's dick in his own unoccupied hand. "Count up to twenty."

"ahh--" Aaron gasped at the touch-finally, after all this time. "Y...yes sir" he hissed, shivering.  
He couldn't help it; he pumped his hips upwards, desperate like a dog in heat, as he counted from one to twenty.

Anthus almost laughed at the boy's eagerness, knowing he would have to work for his treat. At the count of one, Anthus started his first stroke. Aaron let out a soft moan, his hips gyrating now with each carefully-timed jerk. His head pressed back hard, body searing and aching against the floor. For the first ten counts, his beat was fast, but as soon as Aaron said the number eleven, he slowed significantly. At the number twenty, he stopped completely, taking his hand off of the boy. He was just beginning to feel himself tense, feel himself starting to grow in pleasure-- when he removed his hand again. 

Aaron cried out and kicked his legs. 

"S...stop!!"

Anthus grinned again. His hand crept up to Aaron's cheek. "Whatever you say, Aaron," he muttered, nuzzling into the crook of the boy's jaw. 

With the soft touch, Aaron’s protests trailed off, eyes shutting in bliss as he felt his captor pushing into his neck. He practically purred, nudging back against him and breathing in his peppery scent with delight. Before he knew what he was doing, he was lacing his legs between his, bringing him closer, pressing against him.

"Twenty," Anthus muttered aloud, and his hand dropped down to Aaron's cock once more. This time, he counted; "One, two, three, Aaron, four..." Now, his strokes were slow, tantalizingly slow. He put special emphasis in his words when he gently squeezed the boy, but it wasn't enough and he knew it.

Aaron sucked in a breath and curled his head in, pressing it against Anthus' neck and panting heavily as he tormented him in the best way possible.  
His strokes were long and gentle, like flower petals tracing his skin; altogether too soft.  
He kept climbing, again and again, and then falling. Somehow, this made the boy even more hard and excitable, his body trembling as he was denied release again and again.

Anthus did this two more times. He loved how it was affecting the boy, and he never wanted it to stop, but he still had one trick up his sleeve to make Aaron hate him. 

He, once again, removed his hand from Aaron. "You count this time, Aaron. One, two, three..." He waited until Aaron counted along, and he nodded his head in cue. He stared up at Anthus with his big, dark eyes as he counted along- they were full of an innocence that was rapidly becoming diluted. The doctor kneaded at the boy's stomach instead, moving aside the dampened cloth. 

"Aww," he purred, leaning back so he could smile at his captive. He pinched the flesh softly, only doing so to get a feel. "It's almost as if you've put weight on since you've come here, Aaron. It's cute."

The boy flushed as he pinched at his stomach. "N...no I haven't!"

"I don't know why you would deny it. Look at yourself. It's very nice, and it only gets better." His hand traveled upwards into Aaron's shirt, gently pressing on the boy's stomach. 

Aaron’s mouth half-opened in a gentle moan, eyelids fluttering. He pushed his hips forwards, so close-- so, so very close.....

"P-perhaps I've gained a little..." Aaron admitted.

"Oh, yes, just think about how rapidly you'll gain weight if you keep this pace," Anthus mused. He listened as Aaron finished counting to twenty, but didn't immediately start working him again. Instead, the man continued where Aaron left off, going into the thirties.

Aaron could only groan and squirm -- if this were under different circumstances, he probably would have gone flaccid by now. But with the doctor's expert teasing, he was totally hard and simultaneously totally frustrated. He pushed his hips upwards, grinding into the older man's body.  
He had to admit it-the thought of growing bigger was turning him on a little.

Anthus had counted to fifty, and at fifty-five, he moved his hand from Aaron's stomach to hovering just by Aaron's dick. 

"Hmm, I wonder how many seconds you could last," he said in a playful manner. "Would you like to find out?"

Aaron mewled pitifully, unable to even muster words to reply. The poor boy was hovering on the edge now, just as the doctor's hand was over his length.

"P-please, just--" he couldn't even finish his sentence, his heart catching in his throat as he teetered on the edge, body trembling with the desperate need for release.

"Not even one. Maybe you need fifty more seconds." He did indeed wait fifty more seconds, counting aloud to the boy in a soothing tone.

He was growing weak, and exhausted. The boy's eyelids were lowering and by the time the fifty seconds were up, he was contemplating falling asleep. Unfortunately for him, his unbearable arousal and a bothersome doctor prevented that.

Anthus watched Aaron as he counted, and the second he got to fifty-five, Anthus' hand holding the boy's arms up dropped to his mouth instead, and simultaneously, Anthus started jerking Aaron off with lovely precision. 

Aaron's arms folded and wrapped tightly around Anthus' upper body, his cries of pleasure soon stifled by the strong hand covering his mouth. He didn't care, though; the boy squeezed his eyes shut, his nails clawing into his partner's back as he felt it building, his hips thrusting and bucking forwards...

Finally, after so long, Aaron came.

He buckled forwards, his chest lifting forwards and knees bending in as he felt himself building into the best orgasm he'd felt in his entire life. The boy's groans were muffled by the hand covering his mouth, his climax lasting long enough for him to spurt huge amounts of his seed.

Anthus waited for Aaron to calm down. When he did, he grabbed the cloth and started to clean off his skin and everything else that got dirty. 

The man had absolutely been right; this was much more rewarding. 

Aaron rolled over onto his side (sighing in relief as some of the pain in his back was alleviated). He glanced up at the older man, eyelids drooping. He was still panting, his hair a mess, glasses askew.

Anthus threw the towel onto Aaron's face. 

"Suck on that," he said, standing up stiffly. He wandered back into his office and grabbed the almost empty bottle, chugging the rest of it. 

Aaron was still laying in the floor, which Anthus thought was nice of him. "Get up, Aaron, you need a bath. It's right in my bathroom."

Aaron eased himself onto his knees, then his feet, by way of the wall. He stumbled forwards, managing somehow to make his dizzy, drunken way into the bathroom. The boy wriggled out of his sweaty, soiled shirt and sat nude in the bathtub, waiting for the doctor to come and bathe him as he had every other day. God, he really was filthy.

Anthus came through the doorway, closing that. He already began unclipping the boy's cuffs so he could get the shirt completely off. He returned it to his pocket and unbuckled them.  
"You'll take a shower, tonight. I don't feel like watching you bathe." He took the other off and started on his hobbles. 

Aaron looked a little downtrodden; something about the man's words made him feel positively rotten inside.


	2. vivisection, but angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> art


	3. wormwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> unfinished Trashe from this winter

Above the sleepy town of Pleasant Grove, clouds swirled through the night sky like cream in a cup of coffee. Off the horizon a gusty storm brewed, threatening the plains of farmland and the homes nestled along their borders. Far late into mid night, wind whipped around branches of the trees and howled like a wounded animal. Off in the distance thunder boomed nearly every second and drew nearer still. Tonight was a perfect night for hunting.

Somewhere, in a country home expansive as it was still, a hand drew from a rack some old pistol, a coat, and a pair of rubbers. The storms from this early fall had brought a ferocious blight of mud to the piny wood behind this man’s property, which he thought maybe sunk a foot deep. Hence his boots reached nearly his knee, and his coat hem floated almost at his calf.

With the mud came water, too. The once dry summer which dried crops all across the county had only a few weeks later turned into a humid and relentless storm season. Every night the gentleman would wake past the moon’s crest and, unable to resume his rest in the moist heat, found himself replacing his muddy boots to enjoy the silence of the woods.

The wood itself seemed to accept him. The pine needles kept him dry from falling rain, if it so happened to be raining, and the mud washed away any traces of his footsteps.

And it was just so that every other night every footprint faded into the earth. Should anyone know of the secrets the woods held, the man would surely pay the price for his actions.

Tonight was certainly a perfect night to expel any suspicions of his connection with a particular shack deep within the pines. About a mile in stood an old single-story house built long ago, perhaps fifty or more years before the man had taken to his own home on the edge of the wood. It was nearly overgrown with all sort of vegetation, from vines of leafy tendrils reaching up at the dusty glass windows, to lush ferns bordering the house’s foundation. Its roof was intact but did have a tendency to leak, especially during the persistent rains of the past weeks. He liked that. No one would see his footprints around the shack.

Every man needs something to do in his free time. The muggy air laden with fog prevented most usual activity, like a drive into town, or a drink on the porch. It was too humid for much beyond a walk.

So, walk he did; the man exited his home and hunched through a pass in the many low branches which hid a path that led deep into the pine, off to carry out his nightly activity. His feet sunk deep into the mud the further he went, and no matter where he carefully placed his boot, it was soon swallowed up by the dark goop. At first it had been perhaps an inch deep, thoroughly coating the rubber treads and caking between them, but progressed in quantity ‘til he could not see his feet at all.

Thicker and thicker the resistance became, as deeper and deeper into the woods the man trod. He had, at some point, worked up quite a sweat in his attempt to pass through the trail and made the decision to remove the thin overcoat he wore, then stuffed his weapon into the waistband of his trousers. What would normally be a fifteen minute stroll through the humming wood had become quite the strenuous task, what with the air thickened by moisture, the forest floor opening up with a clear desire to swallow the man alive. The thunder which had been steadily approaching for hours was nearly upon him, then. Lightning pushed him forward with every strike. And even the winds, turned about skewed by the great branches of trees above, pushed at his back, ran chilled against the sweat soaked into the shirt he wore.

A sharp bend of the footpath signaled he had met the halfway point of his journey, and soon after he met that point, the rain finally fell from above. Even from the outset of the great storm it came in great sheets. It soaked into the man’s eyes and into his hair. Streams of cold water dripped down his back, chilling him. But he knew this trail well and realized the mud would soon thin, that the cover of the trees would soon be denser.

Only a few more minutes ahead and, by way of the mud, the doctor could see through a mist of drizzling rain the break of a clearing. It was small, only a few feet wide, but it was enough to allow for a small building to distinguish itself from the trees.

The flashes of the storm overhead had calmed somewhat since his departure. No longer did the bright lightning give much aid in his sight through the dark. Despite the night, he found a door-handle buried between adjacent vines, and gave it a fair tug.

With coaxing from the gentleman’s strong arm the door eventually burst open from its bulged frame. Immediately a familiar noise poured out from within. As he stepped inside, a final burst of electricity sparked the night sky. The flash lit the space for a split second, long enough for hands to find themselves firmly placed alongside thick ravels of chain and rope, both moving frantically from the jolt of the shock.

In the corner of the first of the two rooms contained within the small hut was a mass of flesh that looked only vaguely human in the night’s light. For from every limb was cast a different method of bondage, between chain, rope, and the all-encompassing mud surrounding this body as well as the man grasping for it. Disregarding all protests, physical or verbal, he lifted upward on what flesh he could properly grip, and it seemed the rest of it followed.

Finally from the pile of chains emerged a few limbs. Fingers grabbed at the thick air as the man pulled on a wrist.


End file.
